


Five Star Customer

by Cerullean



Series: 『少年美　ｂｏｙｉｓｈ　ｂｅａｕｔｙ』 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (and being cheesy af), Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Drabble that's too long to be a Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, QC? What is QC?, and being mildly dumb, at least i think it is, but it's cute, feat ryeonseung being partners in crime, just wooseok rambling in his head, literally no plot, not as weird as it sounds i promise, wooseok might or might not have a smell fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerullean/pseuds/Cerullean
Summary: "What's got your panties in a twist?""He's just grouchy cause his favourite customer hasn't dropped by for the week.""Am not!"Or Bookclerk!Wooseok finds himself drawn to the tall, lanky customer who smells like fresh laundry and has pretty, smiley eyes. Customer service ain't so bad when the customer is Tall, Dark &HandsomePolite. Now why couldn't everyone else be like this gentleman?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: 『少年美　ｂｏｙｉｓｈ　ｂｅａｕｔｙ』 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588666
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Five Star Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited or betaed at all.  
> #noraegrets

Their first meeting was as uneventful as it could get – or could it even be considered a ‘meeting’? – perhaps the more proper term would be ‘encounter’. 

It was a Sunday night. He walked in an hour, maybe an hour and a half before closing time, which in and of itself isn’t that odd of a thing Wooseok supposes, except that it was a _Sunday night._ An hour before closing. And as considerably sizable their quaint, cosy bookshop was, it was situated in a moderate sized shopping arcade, with moderate foot traffic, and a complex wide closing time 3 hours before midnight. They say the city never sleeps, which he supposes is probably true if you were talking about the city center, but further out it’s a different story. The people in this part of the city would generally be back home winding down and prepping for the Monday Blues to come at this time of night.

Interesting timing aside, he came in clad in black – or pretty close to that. 

Faded black distressed jeans, high collared black track jacket, black cap, black facemask, heck. Black _fucking_ shoes. Why not sport some void-coloured lenses while he was at it to complete the ~~stupid~~ look? Shady look aside, it was absolutely a fashion faux pas— okay, maybe he was being a bit harsh. It wasn’t that bad, but Wooseok has a niggling feeling that's mostly thanks to the customer’s slender, leggy build. The all black ensemble wasn’t fashion terrorist level of nauseating, but it certain felt ‘off’ to look at. Apparently there _is_ such a thing as too much black – has this man not heard of moderation? – thank fuck for the triplet of skiny white stripes running down the sleeves of the male’s jacket breaking up the endless void of blackness.

Mr. Slenderman slinked in, quiet as night, drifting pass shelf after shelf like a wandering ghost. Wooseok wonders if the man hadn't been decked out in his suspicious looking ensemble, would he have noticed him at all? 

_Hmm,_ he probably would've anyway. The customer's towering presence would've been hard to miss regardless of the low profile he was trying to keep – you don't forget a customer with a physique like that – even more so when said customer spent the last hour before closing time hovering by the section of shelves dedicated to cookbooks and the like, eyes narrowed sharply in focus as he lost himself in what Wooseok assumed must have been a very compelling recipe. 

A man in the cooking section? Uncommon to say the least. Uncommon enough for him to brush pass him a couple of times down the aisle under the pretence of taking stock or rearranging the shelves out of curiosity. What sort of cooking periodical could enchant a young city male? Or what sort of young city male loses themselves in a delicate A5 sized, pastel coloured recipe booklet. 

It was absolutely not because he thought that the customer was somewhat attractive… _noooo. Absolutely not._ You couldn't even see their face properly… He did smell nice though– fresh? Clean? Citrusy? He can't really pin the scent down. It didn't smell like cologne, but the scent was strong enough, individualistic enough that you couldn't ignore it. Maybe body soap? That was some high quality body soap then. In any case, the scent was a pleasant break from the usual homey scent of printed ink and parchment. 

"Wooseok-ah," Seungwoo nudges him from over the counter, and he grudgingly tears his eyes away from – _fragrantica.com; Goddamn, he needs to know, what perfume_ **_was_ ** _he using??_ – his phone’s screen. “We’ll be closing up soon.”

Wooseok follows Seungwoo’s line of sight and instantly understands what is being requested of him. And with an acknowledging click of the tongue and flip of his fringe, he makes his move towards Mr. Tall, Dark & ~~Handsome~~ Shady with the intent of passively aggressively kicking him out. The air-con blasts out another wave of chilled air in his direction, bringing along with it a breeze of that fresh, aqua scent— _fucking hell,_ what was that scent? Clean, minimal but not too chemical. He kinda, really wants whatever perfume the dude’s sporting. 

“Excuse me sir,” his voice is saccharine sweet, eyes wide and bright, all pleasant and affable and full on customer service mode – the things he does for money, “It’s almost 9, and we’ll be closing soo—”

"Oh! Ah— I'm so sorry, yes. Of course."

The man flusters, his body folding over almost instantaneously as he dips his head and semi-bows repeatedly in apology. Even with half his face hidden behind the mask, Wooseok can almost imagine the sheepish grin that might or might not be there just from the way their eyes crinkle up. Quite the decent fellow, wasn't he? 

Mr. Sheepish's quivering pupils darted between the spread of booklets and magazines he'd stacked precariously by the edge of the shelf – _"Sorry, sorry"_ – as he hurriedly packs them back in place. Wooseok can't help but think about how he'd have to rearrange and re-sort them again later – maybe tomorrow, he doesn't feel like doing overtime today – but he supposes it's the thought that counts. Maybe. 

The man gives pause over a skinny, B5 sized baking magazine – Tsum Tsum themed baked goodies – before tucking it under his arm as he dips down to pick up his backpack. 

“Would you like to purchase that?”

“Ah— yes! Sorry!”

He leads the way towards the counter, the lanky male following not far behind and Wooseok wonders why he’s even bothering. Seungwoo was at the counter and could handle it— he wonders if he came off too passive aggressive, too pushy. Did it sound like he was trying to hurry him up? Possibly. Maybe. Probably. It makes him feel kind of bad, considering the abundance of apologies the male had to give. He was one of the nicer, more pleasant customers. Not at all unreasonable, and one he wouldn’t mind coming back again. 

Seungwoo perks up at his approach, and Wooseok simply offers him a curt nod as he slides into the older male’s personal space, edging the man away from the cash register with a natural sort of ease, taking his place behind it.

He rings up the purchase – _“Oh, I don’t need a bag. Thank you.”_ – and hands off the colourful baking magazine to the customer that smelt of waterfall and mild fabric softener, bidding him a ‘have a good nice’ with an angelic customer service, Please Come Again™ smile as per protocol. 

And maybe he wouldn’t really mind if Mr. Cinnamon Roll decided to drop by again.

“A baking magazine huh? Guy doesn’t seem like the type,” Seungwoo remarks offhandedly.

Wooseok shrugs, “Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

He does drop by again, about one week later and once again, he walks in an hour before closing time. Though this time, it’s a Wednesday night.

Mr. Tall, Dark & Shady is still Mr. Tall, Dark & Shady. Sporting the same black cap, black mask and black track jacket. Thankfully though, he seems to have traded out the black jeans for ripped denim ones and instead of dark grey Converse sneakers, he’s gone for blinding white Filas. 

This time though, he lays claim to the stationary section in the corner of the store. He first hovers by the highlighters and pens, and spends an inordinate amount of time testing was Wooseok feel must’ve been their entire inventory before picking the ones he liked. Then he dips further into the section, out of sight and Wooseok has to remind himself he’s working— but hey, they got a new stock of limited edition Line character pens that need to be shelved anyway… 

When he arrives with the pens, he finds the man crouched in the corner where the notebooks and diaries were stocked, chin tucked over his knuckles as he glares intensely at the bound pieces of parchment. And well, ~~curiosity gets the better of him~~ he’s got to do his job. 

“Do you need any help Sir,” Wooseok can’t help but note how he smells just as good as he did the last time.

“Oh, you— Hello,” the man jerks up, eyes widening as a hand goes up to scratch sheepishly at his nape. “I’m just trying to decide which scheduler to go for— it’s a gift.”

“Is that so? Who is it for?”

“My sister. She likes pretty stationary, says it makes her feel extra productive… what do you think would be a good pick for a female college freshmen? Would the Cinnamoroll one be too childish?”

Wooseok wonders if he looks like the type of guy who would know this kind of stuff, and if he does, it kinda sucks because yes. He is actually the kind of guy that knows _this_ kind of stuff and it’s just annoying when people are right about him – whether intentionally or unintentionally. 

Being all cool and enigmatic is his secret fantasy. Don’t judge him.

“Well, you could go watercolour-like style art designs like these over here,” he runs a finger along the spine of said schedulers, “It’s a nice mix between unique but mature, and a safer bet. Unless your sister really likes them, cartoon themed stuff might not be to her taste— What’s her favourite colour?”

“Blue?”

He pulls out a hardcover scheduler with a beautiful watercolour cover art of a whale swimming against the backdrop of a starry night sky, “How about something like this? Whimsical and magical, but the watercolour artstyle keeps it mature and classy.”

“It’s perfect, thank you!”

His low voices lilts with tempered appreciation, an excited sort of energy rolling off the male in waves as his eyes crinkle up in what Wooseok guesses must be a huge grin and Wooseok wonders if he’s as good looking under that mask as the overall impression of him is giving off. There are two kinds of good-looking out there in the world, Wooseok reckons. People who are literally, actually good-looking. And people who are _‘good-looking’_ by aura. He knows he’s the former ( thank you mum and dad, your son will forever appreciate his face ), but who knows about Mr. Customer? Something, something halo effect? Is that what they called it? Maybe it just feels like he’d be handsome cause he’s tall, slender, has pretty eyes and smells nice… 

“Do you plan to make your purchase now or…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is it closing time already?”

“No, not yet,” he smirks, “But you are the only customer left so according to protocol, it is my duty to give you my undivided attention and attend to your every need. Sir.”

The man clutches the notebook to his chest as he chuckles, “Is that so,” his eyes flutter down to the name tag on his breast pocket, “Wooseok-nim? That’s some stellar customer service your shop offers.”

Wow, Wooseok-nim. Talk about polite.

“While I do have my boss wrapped around my finger, it’s still technically not my shop. But yes, thank you for the feedback.”

He can’t help the way the casual banter slips out. The man had an easy-going air about him that made conversation easy and comfortable.

The man laughs, bony fingers going up to cover his already covered face, “Really? Well, in any case, would you be kind enough to help me ring up my purchase?”

“Of course.”

Wooseok rings up his purchase, and this time the male doesn’t decline a bag. He also makes a last minute purchase of wrapping paper – _Oh yeah! I forgot I’d need that!_ – and is all good and done a sweet 20 minutes before closing time. 

“Thank you,” the male slightly dips his head as he receives his purchase with two hands. The motion sending a fresh wave of the man’s ~~scent~~ cologne wafting his way, stimulating his olfactory senses in a refreshing manner. 

“No, thank you Sir,” he smiles – _for your refreshing presence_ – blinking dazedly, “For letting me get off work early.”

“I’ll be sure to come and leave earlier next time then, seeing how happy it makes you.”

 _Next time?_ Yes, please do come again.

Next time comes a week later, on a Monday night, and he’d kept his word. He walked in two hours before closing time. The entrance doors jingled as they swung open, and Wooseok smells him before he sees him. The refreshing minty scent that excited his olfactory sense has him jerking up from the inventory books and hunting down the source, and there he is. Still in the same get up as always. He must be one of those guys that has 10 of the same shirts and pants. 

This time, Mr. Black wanders towards the Art section – what varied taste this man had – and Wooseok can’t really figure him out. Snapping the book shut, he slides it behind the checkout counter before following after the man. 

“Need any assistance, Sir?”

“No it’s fine, I— Oh! Wooseok-ssi,” the man spins around, eyes brightening in recognition and his face mask jostling just the slightest and Wooseok thinks he’s probably smiling under it. 

That damned face mask! Why does he keep wearing it? He doesn’t sound sick, was he some sort of celebrity this whole time and he never knew? Can’t be. He watches his TV, and he’s pretty confident he knows his celebrities. Was it a fashion choice? Who the fuck knows. Then again, this is the dude who doesn’t bat an eye wearing the same colour of everything and also apparently, doesn’t have ‘variety’ in his dictionary when it comes to wardrobe. 

“You’re here early today,” he muses thoughtfully.

“Yeah. I did say I’ll drop by earlier next time. Wouldn’t want to keep you working overtime.”

How thoughtful. Now, if only all customers could think like that. What a lovely world it’d be.

“Why thank you Sir,” he smirks, his voice lilting playfully, “Such a gentleman you are.”

“Ah…” 

The male scratches at his nape sheepishly, and Wooseok really should’ve controlled the undignified and absolutely un-customer friendly snort that escapes. He tries to make up for it with an apology and sweetly offering his help.

“Sorry, my bad. But yes– need anything? I’d be happy to help.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m looking for the Frozen 2 Artbook? Do you happen to stock it here?”

A Frozen fanboy? A Disney fanboy? Maybe both? How cute boyish. How old is he, he wonders.

“Hmm,” he scans the shelves, tiptoeing to check the higher ones, fingers running along the spines of the books. “Can’t seem to find any…”

He drops down back onto the balls of his feet, rocking on them slightly to balance himself up and the taller male presses a gentle palm on his back – _‘Oh, careful.’_ – to steady him. His scent is even stronger in this close proximity, and Wooseok thinks he picks up traces of something mildly fruity too. It feels so very tempting to just lean in for a proper sniff. That would be a ridiculously stupid and inappropiate thing to do though.

“If there aren’t any out here, then it probably means we’re out of stock. I was just going through the books earlier and we don’t have any in inventory. Sorry.”

“Oh…”

A grown man with such a towering physique should in any logical universe look that adorable, but Mr. Frozen manages to do just that. Looking equal parts pitiful, equal parts adorable as he visibly deflates, shoulders drooping and eyes downcast – almost like a kicked puppy. 

“We can order a fresh stock, and I’ll reserve one copy for you? You can come pick it up in maybe a week or so?”

“Really? You’ll do that?”

“Of course. Just remember to drop by a week later.”

It’s amusing how quickly he perks up.

The male clutches his hand in his. It’s chilly to the touch, and somehow, it feels fitting. Perhaps because it just feels like a perfect match; Someone who smelt so clean, fresh being just as pleasantly cool to the touch. Just like how mints smelt fresh, and were cool on the tongue. 

“Thank you! Oh, by the way are those mints by the counter? For sale?”

Huh, speaking of mints… 

He turns towards the cash register, eyeing the colourful assortment of Impact mints arranged neatly in a small basket. 

“Yeah. You want some?”

“Yeah, I’ll buy some. Shouldn’t leave empty handed since you’re doing me a favour and all!”

“You really don’t have to…”

“Nah it’s okay,” he strides over to the counter and picks up a pink tin, “I’ll get the peach one.”

He doesn’t come by a week later. Not two hours before closing, not one hour before closing time. He doesn’t come at all.

The front door jingles and Wooseok hates how he perks up instinctively despite inherently knowing it’s not him. It’s just Seungyeon here to pick up his boyfriend. _Urgh, Seungyeon._

“Hey babe,” Seungyeon makes a beeline for Seungwoo, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist as he pulls him in for a quick peck on the cheek.

Seungwoo simpers quietly in his grasp, eyes trained on his laptop as he mutters a soft _‘hey’_ back in response, his free hand snakes up the younger male’s face, pulling it towards him for a distracted reciprocal peck on the cheek. Wooseok can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Urgh, get a fucking room. There are people around.”

“Woah there,” Seungyeon arches an amused eyebrow, smirking at him in a manner that felt almost condescending. Wooseok knows he probably isn’t – that’s just how Seungyeon’s face was; fucking insufferble – but that doesn’t make it any less annoying. “First, there’s no ‘people’ just you— and you know how I can live without my darling ~”

What a fucking cheeseball. Seungwoo giggles, but Wooseok doesn’t bother hiding his grunts of disgust. 

“And second, what’s got you being so bitchy tonight? I mean, you’re usually prickly, but you’re extra prickly today.”

“Oh, don’t mind him Seungyeon,” Seungwoo smiles symphathethically at him, “He’s just disappointed his favourite customer hasn’t dropped by in awhile.”

“Favourite customer?”

“I— you, what?!”

“Yeah, a nice young gentleman. Very polite. Tall – not sure how he looks like though, always wears a mask – and apparently, smells very nice.”

“Hyung!!”

“Smells what now?”

Seungyeon is visibly cracking up and not even trying to hide it.

“He smells nice, so what,” he snaps back agitatedly, “Better than you smelling like smoke all the time.”

“Ehh, but Seungwoo-hyung loves it. He says it’s very _manly,_ very _mysterious_ ~ Sorry Wooseokie but I ain’t changing my perfume anytime soon.”

“Mmhm, yes. Don’t change your perfume,” Seungwoo tilts his head towards Seungyeon’s nape, taking in a deep breath. 

“Urgh.”

“Anyways, so this guy got a name?”

“…”

“LOL. Don’t know his name? Kim Wooseok? So enamoured with a guy that he totally forgets how to flirt? Wow. Amazing. Incredible. Astounding. Show stoppi—”

Wooseok snaps the account book shut, jaw tensing as his fingers curl agitatedly along its spine, “Keep talking, and we’ll see how hard I can—”

“OW— BABE!”

“There, there,” Seungwoo lightly pats Seungyeon’s cheek, smiling up angelically at his boyfriend as though he didn’t just crush his toes with his heel, “Stop bullying our Wooseokie, he’s sensitive.”

“Wha— I am NOT. And for the record, I still do _not_ approve as Seungyeon as your boyfriend. You could do so much better.”

“Maybe, but I like him.”

Seungyeon gasps dramatically, clutching at his heart, “Maybe? mAYbe? I wounded. Are you just going to throw me away when you get bored of me? Please, babe don’t. I can’t live without you.”

Seungwoo chuckles airily, a mischievous glitter in his eyes, “Don’t worry **_babe_ ** ,” he drawls the endearment teasingly, sweetly, a playful lilt in his voice as he toys with his boyfriend’s collar, he murmurs enchantingly against his lips, skin ghosting against skin, “I won’t throw you away. I like you the _bestest_.”

 _Babe,_ ** _babe,_** **_bABe_** _— fucking hell._

Wooseok feels like he wants to rip his hair out. Seungyeon is bad enough, but when Seungwoo gets into the game it becomes almost unbearable. He swears they just love driving him up the fucking wall.

Seungwoo flashes a mysterious grin his way, “You should ask for his name the next time he drops by. And if you guys get together, maybe we can start going on double dates. Wouldn’t that be exciting now?”

He can feel his blood pressure rising.

“You know what, I realise that this whole conversation isn’t good for my health so I’m leaving.”

And with that, he storms out, trying very hard to ignore the muffled chuckles behind him. Some fucking friends they were.

Mr. Nameless drops by the week after, on a Friday, one hour before closing time. And this time Wooseok does a double take when the man walks through the door, because this time Mr Tall, Dark & Shady isn’t so Tall, Dark & Shady. He’s actually dressed like a normal young man, smart casual – black slacks with a loose button up, though those… sneakers – and he’s not wearing a mask and _woah…_ so he was a good looking dude and it wasn’t just his imagination going wild. 

The male spots him, and breaks into an ear-splitting grin as he makes a beeline for him, lightly patting his shoulder in greeting, “Wooseok-ssi!”

As he pulls his arm back, Wooseok gets a whiff of his wrist. Today he smells hints of sweet spice, over the fresh, clean base notes. For a moment, his mind goes blank, and he only snaps out of it a beat later when the taller male tilts his head curiously at his non-response.

“You… look different.”

The man laughs heartily, bringing up his palm to cover his blinding grin as he jokes, “Ahahaha ~ I had a presentation this afternoon. I prefer dressing casually most times. Do I look good?”

“Huh. Who knew you looked so handsome under that mask?”

“You think I’m handsome?”

“H–handsome,” Wooseok stutters the same way his brain does, somehow not having registered or understood how he just let himself spit out whatever he was thinking without any inhibition whatsoever. He immediately tries to change the topic, “You had me thinking you had something to hide under that mask— like maybe you were really ugly. Or had messed up teeth. Or a smattering of warts. Or…”

Wooseok internally cringes at his ramblings. _God,_ he really just wants to crawl into a hole and die right now. 

“Well… sorta I guess,” the man chuckles good-naturedly, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he continues, “I busted my lip real bad and it swelled up really bad and looked nasty soooo.”

“How did _that_ happen?”

“I fell off my bike.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t even actually cycling then—” _Was that even possible?_ — “It’s actually quite a funny story.”

He really was like a huge puppy, excitedly chattering away. _Cute._

“I— huh? Oh. T–thanks?”

The man before him stutters, flushing slightly as his lips curl up into a shy grin and for a moment, Wooseok is confused. Until it dawns upon him. 

_Did I say that out loud?_

“… RIGHT,” he claps his hands together, suddenly remembering, “You wanted that artbook right? The stock arrived and I saved a copy for you, lemme go get it.”

He almost trips over himself rushing towards the back room, and when he gets there, the first thing he does is slam his head against the lockers because why the fuck not? Maybe he can concuss the shame away.

“Wooseokie, you looking for this?” 

Wooseok rolls his head to the side, locking eyes with none other than Seungwoo, who was holding up a shrink wrapped copy of the Frozen 2 Artbook. There was a mysterious glimmer in the man’s eyes and Wooseok narrows his eyes warily. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, cease it hyung,” he grumbles, taking hold of the book.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hums, smiling serenely, “Oh! By the way, here—”

The older male materialises a pair of thick card stock and hands it over to him.

Wooseok squints suspiciously at the cards, “These are… movie coupons?”

Seungwoo merely winks at him, shooting finger guns at him, “Gotta shoot your shot for something to happen. Oh! Remember to ask his name first okay? Don’t be rude.”

He’s going to fucking kill Seungyeon. Seungyeon is obviously rubbing off waayyy too much on Seungwoo. Damn fucker, corrupting his precious, sweet Seungwoo-hyung like that. 

“I don’t need these,” he splutters shoving them back into Seungwoo’s hands. 

He tries to retreat, but Seungwoo tugs him back lightly by the book grasped in his hands.

“Oh, don’t be like that Wooseok-ah. Imagine the double dates! It’d be so fun!”

_Nope._

Wooseok purses his lips sullenly, tugging at the book, and it slips right out of Seungwoo’s grasp. He wastes no time rushing out of the break room, back out into the open. No matter how much Seungyeon had corrupted Seungwoo, there was no way Seungwoo would embarrass him in public. Seungwoo-hyung wasn’t that mean. 

Sighing, he walks back to his waiting customer, smiling reservedly as he hands over the book, “Here, as promised.”

“Thank you Wooseok-ssi,” he grins brightly with eyes sparkling like a child on Christmas morning, examining the book with barely contained excitement. 

“Oh, what’s this?”

The young man flips the book, eyebrows furrowing curiously at the mysterious cards stuck to the back of its cover and Wooseok eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

_WHen—_

He violently spins round, and catches sight of a serenely smiling Seungwoo acting as if he were the most innocent being in the world. _Fucker._

 _You._

He juts out his lower lip threateningly, flashing his teeth frustratedly as he jerks his thumb across his throat in a neck slicing motion. 

“These are movie coupons?”

“Errr,” he spins back to face the man, wracking his brain for something, “Those… t–they complementary coupons… for your purchase?”

He doesn’t even sound certain.

“There’s two…” 

Wooseok can feel his stomach cramping from the cringe. His eyes are anywhere but on the customer. Today was absolutely not his day and _God,_ he just wants to die. Please, just send lighting. Smite him for whatever sins he’s committed. Just do it now. 

“Uhhh…”

“Well, there’s only one me so…” the man trails off, pausing for long enough that Wooseok too venture a peak – his curiosity getting the better of him – and immediately regrets it. The young man’s lips were curled up in wolfish amusement and Wooseok feels his stomach do a flip, a sudden heat rushing up his neck. “Would you be okay with being my plus one?”

His brain is a step slower, “Huh.”

“Oh, it’s okay if you don’t want to!” 

If Wooseok didn’t feel like such a nervous wreck, he would’ve found the way the man’s demeanor abruptly shifted by boyish amusement to sheepish flustering in mere seconds cute. 

“NO—” he catches himself, coughing as he lowers his voice to a more acceptable volume as he tries to compose himself ASAP, “I mean, no. I–I’m fine with that… whenever you’re free?”

“When are you free?”

As if right on cue, Seungwoo chimes in from across the store, his voice ringing with a clarity that felt almost all-knowing, “Wooseok-ah, since there aren’t many customers left, you can clock out earlier if you want.”

The man glances up, blinking, and then turns to him, grinning toothily, “Would you be against a night screening?”

“As in, uh, now?”

The man nods, “We can grab supper before that if you’re feeling peckish?”

“That, uh. Sounds great,” he mutters dazedly, lips curling up at the corners shyly, “Just… give me a moment to pack up my stuff and we can go.”

He turns to leave, but halts when he feels light fingers curling around his wrist.

“By the way,” the man smiles at him, and pauses, head tilted and gazing intensely at him as though expecting something. Woosook is all but clueless, and stares back dumbly. The boyish man chuckles, teeth flashing and Wooseok thinks he might swoon. “I’m Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk.”

His mouth forms an ‘O’.

“Oh… OH.”

He’d forgotten about asking for his name. And he’s said yes to a movie date without even getting his name first. 

“I’m Wooseok. K–kim Wooseok,” he stutters, embarrassed. 

“I know,” Jinhyuk smiles lopesidely at him, eyes crinkling up.

It’s not just his neck that’s burning how. He can feel his ears burning up; It feels like they’re on fire.

“Should I wait for you outside?”

“N–no, it’s fine,” he squeaks, “I’ll be quick. Just. Wait here.”

✮

✮

✮

**[ ✉ ⇠ ♡ Seungyeon ♡ ]** Success.  
**[ ✉ ⇠ ♡ Seungyeon ♡ ]** Look forward to the double dates. 😘

 **[ ✉ ⇢ Daddy ]** BABE  
**[ ✉ ⇢ Daddy ]** 😍😍😍

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I kept writing about smell. (Nah, I totally know.) There's no reason for it whatsoever other that I just felt like it.  
> This happened simply because someone my roommate mentioned I smelt nice and wouldn't stop hugging me and I was like 'hmmm' how can I make it weishin.  
> Whelp, this is the result. An unnecessary verbose fic that has almost ziltch plot.


End file.
